demigods add hogwarts DEN DEN DEEEEEEEN
by luvteamleo
Summary: Demigod are mad so when the seven and a few others journey to Hogwarts nothing can go wrong right Wrong Join our fab demigod as they join harry potter to save the world.
1. Chapter1

An

My oc is called Ziana and also I have no ownership over any characters except Zia

Camp Half blood arena

August18th

Zia pov

Great, my absolute favourite day the day my brothers percy gets to flaunt around saying I am the second oldest camper and now I am even older honestly don't tell annabeth but I wish jason would fly him drop him into a lake.

Anyways Leo my boyfriend rushed down and then constructed the quickest megaphone of all time and then shouted CHIRON WANTS US AND THALIA AND NICO AND ZIA

As I rushed up to the big house I made a mental note to ask leo when in Hades did hephastus give leo a lesson in how to make a working megaphone in under 5 seconds.

When we got there Chiron was just hanging up an I'M. He asked us where the others where I said I could shadow text percy as he was probably under water with annabeth so he said I should do that he turned of the lights briefly and I typed the words BIG HOUSE NOW in the shadows and then sent it just as everyone else walked in the door. After about 1minute of waiting percy and Annabeth walked in .

I have a quest for you those words rung clear around the room but as it died away sad look passed of everyone's face.

You will go to a magic school for wizard and witches called Hogwarts.

That put an air of laughter on top of those sad looks and soon we were rolling on the floor laughing shortly leo had made a metal pig with warts which caused the laughter to increase until Chiron raised his hand for silence yes you will pose as exchange students from America, from a school called Olympia magic school for the gifted. Hecate is coming to make all of you 15 however you will be in the physical state you are in now. You will be in your 5 th year a Hogwarts, her is Lady Hecate every one looked away as hecate formed in front of us and when they looked back they were smaller except for hazel and Nico who are 13 and me who is already 15. Then she asked us to hand in her weapons which were then surrounded in a bright glow that forced every one to look away,then she gave us wands. Whilst looking round Annabeth suddenly noticed that Thalia had no glow around her. So she questioned it.

Hey Thals were is your glow and Hunter 's kit. At this she and my twin Nico blushed I then caught them looking so pointed it out

You a and Nics are going out.

No, Yes. They stuttered. Not expecting the huge all round FINALLY!

And they told the story of Neemks risking his life in front of Artemis to show he loves Thals. Oh and Drake know.

/ Time lapse to after story\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

My wand, I realised was clanwilliam cedar and moon's shadow.

when do we go asked my ADHD mouth. after dinner

Great... wait, what? leo said. after dinner now get packing. Chiron replied

Harry pov

I waited in the kitchen of Grimauld place for the letter to come, I had been all look its an owl and he's got the letters .

As we opened the letters I skipped straight to the p.s. it said there were going to be 10 exchange students and if there are any in Gryffindor could you please show them you

Bloody hell what in Merlins name is this? it says they will arrive now!? As if on Que 10 strange looking people walked in and asked for miss weasly as the guy spoke Molly rushed down stair s to greet them

" hello dears I am Mrs weasly and you are?"

Percy Jackson, zia di angelo, annabeth Chase, leo valdez, jason grace, piper mclean, hazel levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico di angelo and Thalia"

Thalia who? Ron asked as he was given a look from Mione

Thalia no last name well I do have one but I don't use it. thalia answered.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I see why?

Because you don't need to know every little detail about me. who are you a stalker?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN **

**( Nico is tied in a chair of light) **

**Me: say it and ya get free cookies**

**Nico: never**

**Me : fine how about free homemade miss jacksons blue chocolate chip cookies**

**Nico ( drooling) love team leo is not as awesome as Rick Riordan or j.k Rowling**

**Here you are Neecks (::) (:) (::) **

**Harry pov **

**So what are all of your, full names I asked**

**I am Zia di angelo.**

**She is drop dead beautiful in a black belly top with a white peace sign on and dark blue jeans and white converse, she had flowing black hair with blue and purple highlights and stunning dark grey blue eyes.**

**Percy Jackson.**

He was looking good in a sea green hoodie and faded jeans and black vans. He had eyes the colour of his hoodie and raven hair even messier than mine.

This is commander valdez speaking I repeat supreme bad boy leo valdez.

He had a black shirt on with flames up the sides and black jeans and red high tops.

A beautiful girl with kolaidascope eyes and choppy brown hair with a feather on one side slapped Leo on the head

She had a floral pink t-shirt and white shorts with a pair of blood red flats to round of the outfit.

Piper Mclean ... Hermione, guys it's the big D's girl.

THALIA here. she is an obvious punk with black an chains everywhere.

Hello and welcome it is me Jason Grace.

He was dressed similarly to Percy in a sky blue hoodie with jeans and converse the colour of his eyes and with flashes of lightning the colour of his close cropped blonde hair.

Hazel Levesque. She had dark frizzy hair and big golden eyes that stood out against her coffee complexion which went nicely with the simple white shirt she had and jeans with black flats.

One of the girls winked at the boy coming forward oh no that girl was a no no an it was Zia...

Nico, Nico di angelo. He was a black dresser as well with an aviator jacket jeans and boots he looked as though he had walked out of the shadows and his black hair and eyes did NOT help.

Hi I am Annabeth Chase . She had princess curls of honey blonde that fell to her ribs. She ha sparkling grey eyes that looked as though they could rival Hermione's intelligence. She wore a three quarter length grey owl t shirt, jeans and black vans.

Frank Zhang. He had big muscles an was wearing a t shirt that says switch over jeans and trainers.

REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW NOT TO HARSH OR OFFENSIVE BUT HELP IS ACCEPTED THANKS HERE ARE COOKIES(::) (:) (::) (::) here is a donut (0) (0)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **

**( Nico is tied in a chair of light) **

**Me: say it and ya get free cookies**

**Nico: never**

**Me : fine how about free homemade sally jacksons blue chocolate chip cookies**

**Nico ( drooling) love team leo is not as awesome as Rick Riordan or j.k Rowling **

**Hermione pov**

**I can't believe it my best mates from chb are here it is almost the best day except Draco my boyfriend ain't here.**

**Harry was staring at Zia oh dear he is gonna have a hard time with valdez after him.**

**Oh Styx Thalia has a certain redhead staring oh Nico is not in a good mood an if Ron starts flirting with his girlfriend whom he had to risk his life for in front of Artemis to prove he loved her as Thalia is the best hunter that Artemis has had in years. UH OH...**

**Nico pov **

**I saw the look Mia gave me an glanced at Ron who was stealing wistful glances at Thalia who for the record mister is my girlfriend. **

**Percy and Leo soon became well aware of the attention that Annabeth and Zia was getting and a second later jason noticed at the looks shot in piper's direction oh Styx this is not going to plan at all.**

**Soo who is with who? harry asked just as drake walked through the door **

**Neeks Thals, Perce Annie, Jace Pipes, Frank Haze, Lee Zi. Drake answered pointing each person as he said their name. Oh and me and Mia**

**Not for long and anyway what are you doing here Malfoy? Harry snarled**

**What do you mean not for long and I am here to see my brother and girlfriend. He replied**

**Is it not obvious when Zia finds out I am famous which I am then she will leave Leo and come to me, **

**Thalia and Nico will split apart and Ron shall have Thalia and Nico will be Ginny's and who is your girlfriend? Parkinson?**

**I felt the need to cut in here. Excuse me but**

** I risked my life to prove to Thalia's old mistress I was worthy of her.**

**Percy fell into a place worse than hell to be with Annabeth **

**Zia was the only one who could keep leo alive and eating and sleeping because he thought it was his fault**

**Frank gave Hazel his lifeline literally **

**And Gods if jason and piper save each other's life one more time I shall explode **

**And drakos girlfriend is Mione **

**What!? every normal wizard shouted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN **

**( Nico is tied in a chair of light) **

**Me: say it and ya get free cookies**

**Nico: never**

**Me : fine how about free homemade miss jacksons blue chocolate chip cookies**

**Nico ( drooling) love team leo is not as awesome as Rick Riordan or j.k Rowling**

**Here you are Neecks (::) (:) (::) **

**Harry pov **

**So what are all of your, full names I asked**

**I am Zia di angelo.**

**She is drop dead beautiful in a black belly top with a white peace sign on and dark blue jeans and white converse, she had flowing black hair with blue and purple highlights and stunning dark grey blue eyes.**

**Percy Jackson.**

He was looking good in a sea green hoodie and faded jeans and black vans. He had eyes the colour of his hoodie and raven hair even messier than mine.

This is commander valdez speaking I repeat supreme bad boy leo valdez.

He had a black shirt on with flames up the sides and black jeans and red high tops.

A beautiful girl with kolaidascope eyes and choppy brown hair with a feather on one side slapped Leo on the head

She had a floral pink t-shirt and white shorts with a pair of blood red flats to round of the outfit.

Piper Mclean ... Hermione, guys it's the big D's girl.

THALIA here. she is an obvious punk with black an chains everywhere.

Hello and welcome it is me Jason Grace.

He was dressed similarly to Percy in a sky blue hoodie with jeans and converse the colour of his eyes and with flashes of lightning the colour of his close cropped blonde hair.

Hazel Levesque. She had dark frizzy hair and big golden eyes that stood out against her coffee complexion which went nicely with the simple white shirt she had and jeans with black flats.

One of the girls winked at the boy coming forward oh no that girl was a no no an it was Zia...

Nico, Nico di angelo. He was a black dresser as well with an aviator jacket jeans and boots he looked as though he had walked out of the shadows and his black hair and eyes did NOT help.

Hi I am Annabeth Chase . She had princess curls of honey blonde that fell to her ribs. She ha sparkling grey eyes that looked as though they could rival Hermione's intelligence. She wore a three quarter length grey owl t shirt, jeans and black vans.

Frank Zhang. He had big muscles an was wearing a t shirt that says switch over jeans and trainers.

REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW NOT TO HARSH OR OFFENSIVE BUT HELP IS ACCEPTED THANKS HERE ARE COOKIES(::) (:) (::) (::) here is a donut (0) (0)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN **

**( Nico is tied in a chair of light) **

**Me: say it and ya get free cookies**

**Nico: never**

**Me : fine how about free homemade miss jacksons blue chocolate chip cookies**

**Nico ( drooling) love team leo is not as awesome as Rick Riordan or j.k Rowling**

**Me: here is a cookie: (::) (::) (::)**

**Annabeth pov**

**I pulled Hermione into a room and said **

**Right Now here is the plan, you met us at a wizard completion at America.**

**You have to pretend to become suspicious oh and you found out that one of your parents is a step, and you are actually a half blood. Kk**

**Kk. I just told Hermione that we have got our and are going to walk up that hill. I said to the rest of the room**

**Bye. Leo prompted getting a slap from Zia. The wizards started walking into the fireplace and setting themselves on fire but it was green **

**Leo what is that fire?**

**Oh it is this thing for a travel method called floo I could use it without the powder though. This got him a ****kiss and to say he looked pleased with himself would be an understatement.**

**Harry pov**

**I**

**As we got our supplies I started to realise I was being stupid I mean Leo was obviously the guy for her so with that I went to Ron and go Ginny **

**Hey guys we are being selfish I mean all the guys are obviously in love we should say that we were just in awe of their looks.**

**Okay Harry they replied in unison.**

**I mean like have you seen the way they look into each other's eyes, however we may trust them but not draco **

**Secretly I knew we were all thinking of ways to break them up.**


	6. Chapter 6

sorry i have been on vacation and couldn't take my laptop.

i don't own pjo or hp

Zia POV

now that we have all of our things for Hogwarts it is time to go. i cant believe that harry was hitting on me.

the wizards have accepted the fact that we are all taken but still do not trust Draco.

i think about what my animagus is and fall into a flashback.

**flash back**

**we were all lined up in front of lady Hecate as she explained what an animagus was.**

**now as i pass by you will enter your parents world and an animal will come up to you and that will be your animagus.**

**now separate really widely she said looking pointedly at us big 3 kids.**

**as i watched Leo became a small dragon, piper a dove , frank a python, Annabeth a barn owl. now it was time for us big three kids.**

**hazel: a black fox**

**Nico: a hell hound****  
**

**me: a pure black wolf **

**Thalia****: a falcon**

**Jason****: an eagle**

**Percy****: an pegasus**

**flashback over.  
**

Leo pov

before i got on the train i flicked a switch on my suitcase, Festus which made him and the contents light enough to lift.

remembering how harry said that he was probably a lot stronger which was when Percy splashed on my shirt and my six pack showed through. i may not be as strong as the other boys put since the actual war began i started to put on some serious muscle and have exited my short state and am now catching Percy up at 6"2. i began to laugh until i turned purple Zia looked at me with concern oh gods she is so cute..

before i new it i had fallen into the memory of how Zia and i got together.

**memory **

**as i wandered over to the forges my thoughts were trained on one thing or person Zia, Zia Di Angelo.**

**I could not believe i had , as piper put it when she found out, the hots for Zia Di Angelo.**

**she probably hates me i mean she is one of the cutest girls in camp and scarred from when she dated Luke, she could have any guy, even Nico cares for his twin, every guy at camp except the seven and Nico has tried at some point to make up for the hole in her heart where Luke went. next thing i new i was being hugged by ... Zia? Leo just say that you like me when the boys come and pretend that you have just asked me out. when i answered with why should i pretend? Zia i really like you will you be my girlfriend,i have wanting you to do that ever since i met you. She replied instead of the no.I was expecting**

**Memory over**

i suddenly notice i was on a carriage.. i wonder how?..

soon we arrived and as Hogwarts came into view my jaw dropped literally dropped.

I put it the headphone to my MFphone* and watched as everyone else did the same because Annabeth saw the castle.

A/N

* MR phone stands for monster free phone and there is one design for each god with kids or hunters.

Please review favourite follow I font care just make me happy.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry i have been on vacation and couldn't take my laptop.

i don't own pjo or hp

Zia POV

now that we have all of our things for Hogwarts it is time to go. i cant believe that harry was hitting on me.

the wizards have accepted the fact that we are all taken but still do not trust Draco.

i think about what my animagus is and fall into a flashback.

**flash back**

**we were all lined up in front of lady Hecate as she explained what an animagus was.**

**now as i pass by you will enter your parents world and an animal will come up to you and that will be your animagus.**

**now separate really widely she said looking pointedly at us big 3 kids.**

**as i watched Leo became a small dragon, piper a dove , frank a python, Annabeth a barn owl. now it was time for us big three kids.**

**hazel: a black fox**

**Nico: a hell hound****  
**

**me: a pure black wolf **

**Thalia****: a falcon**

**Jason****: an eagle**

**Percy****: an pegasus**

**flashback over.  
**

Leo pov

before i got on the train i flicked a switch on my suitcase, Festus which made him and the contents light enough to lift.

remembering how harry said that he was probably a lot stronger which was when Percy splashed on my shirt and my six pack showed through. i may not be as strong as the other boys put since the actual war began i started to put on some serious muscle and have exited my short state and am now catching Percy up at 6"2. i began to laugh until i turned purple Zia looked at me with concern oh gods she is so cute..

before i new it i had fallen into the memory of how Zia and i got together.

**memory **

**as i wandered over to the forges my thoughts were trained on one thing or person Zia, Zia Di Angelo.**

**I could not believe i had , as piper put it when she found out, the hots for Zia Di Angelo.**

**she probably hates me i mean she is one of the cutest girls in camp and scarred from when she dated Luke, she could have any guy, even Nico cares for his twin, every guy at camp except the seven and Nico has tried at some point to make up for the hole in her heart where Luke went. next thing i new i was being hugged by ... Zia? Leo just say that you like me when the boys come and pretend that you have just asked me out. when i answered with why should i pretend? Zia i really like you will you be my girlfriend,i have wanting you to do that ever since i met you. She replied instead of the no.I was expecting**

**Memory over**

i suddenly notice i was on a carriage.. i wonder how?..

soon we arrived and as Hogwarts came into view my jaw dropped literally dropped.

I put it the headphone to my MFphone* and watched as everyone else did the same because Annabeth saw the castle.

A/N

* MR phone stands for monster free phone and there is one design for each god with kids or hunters.

Please review favourite follow I font care just make me happy.


End file.
